


Nicole Haught and the Ghost of Earps' Past

by thedinokid



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Slytherin!Haught but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedinokid/pseuds/thedinokid
Summary: Auror Nicole Haught has been dying to get a case that would shoot for her promotion in this small dull town called Purgatory. Her latest case, gone cold, reopens again when Wynonna Earp swoops it off her hands, not the family introduction Nicole was hoping for.  Nicole has to work together with her girlfriend's sister to solve the case that runs deep with the Earps' dark history.Alternatively called, if Haught was a Slytherin but then the writer took another turn.





	Nicole Haught and the Ghost of Earps' Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way a solid headcanon that Nicole is a Slytherin. I hope it's refreshing to read something outside Hogwarts but still an HP au. 
> 
> This is more Wynaught brotp than Wayhaught btw.

Nicole clicks the paper clip into place before she sends it away, floating to Nedley’s office. She hopes that was the last paperwork she will do for the rest of the week or she swears to Merlin that she’s gonna go rogue to spice up the criminal activity in this goddamn small town.

 

London was, still is, her true goal, but with big shot names and relatives of the Potters and Weasleys, it was impossible to step up and make a name for herself. She took the job here in Purgatory where nothing really exciting happens, just idiots riding their brooms while spreading luminescent fire whiskey on the streets. It’s the true sense of purgatory, not heaven, but not hell either. It was okay. Maybe.

“Why the long face, Haught? Ate another spoiled-tuna-flavoured bean?” asks Ethan as he rolls to Nicole’s desk with his chair. She casts him an angry look, feeling a bit forgiveful today by not casting a tongue-binding curse.

“So I heard Auror Nedley called off your case and labeled it cold. Too bad for you, Haught,” he snickers.

 

Nicole takes a deep breath. She can’t let this get under her skin. Everyone loves to make fun of her name. When will it end, she wonders. 

“Not for long,” Nedley announces. 

 

He enters the room with a woman that looked so familiar like Nicole had seen her before. But more importantly, she’s back on her case that she just filed her paperwork for. She should be happy but there seems to be another catch on this. 

“I’m giving your case to Wynonna Earp. She’s got a better lead on this,” Nedley drawls.

 

Nicole’s thoughts race in her head. Wynonna’s back. The cold hard look on her face and the black robes made her different from the pictures Waverly showed Nicole. Wait, her case is going to Wynonna? Nicole isn’t really sure that Wynonna knows that she’s dating Waverly. Did she just lose her case to her girlfriend’s sister? Does Waverly even know that Wynonna’s back?

“Well, isn’t that a relief, Haught?” Ethan slaps Nicole’s back a bit too hard that she coughs.

“I’m not sure I understand, Auror Nedley. Wynonna Earp as the lead investigator of this case?” Nicole asks. 

 

She knows Nedley is smart, but she’s having doubts about this choice. Last time she heard of Wynonna was that she was smuggling dragons in Greece.

“Haught, you should know better than anyone that the Earps have been good… in this town.” 

 

That Nedley pause doesn’t convince Nicole. However, the look Nedley gives her reminds Nicole that she’s dating an Earp. She should know that the Earps were strong, perceptive, and good with their jobs.

“Nice to meet you too,” Wynonna smirks. 

 

She disappears into Nedley’s office and the auror follows after her. Ethan still has that stupid smile he makes when he has something dumb to say, but Nicole listens to it anyway because there’s nothing else to do but wait for the so-called lead investigator. 

“It was nice knowing you, Haught. Pairing up with the nutter who used the Killing Curse against her own family. Wynonna Earp might as well have been a Death Eater. But hey, look on the bright side. If a Slytherin like her can get the auror job on day one, well, so can you get a promotion in no time. Bloody Slytherins get all the good things for free,” Ethan says. 

 

One of these days, Nicole’s just gonna cast the Muffliato on herself so she doesn’t have to hear a single comment about the Slytherin house, mind you, a category you should definitely leave behind after graduation. Apparently, many people still hold on to school traditions that even celebrities must mention their Hogwarts house. Nicole is stubborn though. She has been trying to reclaim the house since year one. Ambition isn’t a bad thing. Cunning, or rather resourcefulness, is one key to success. Nicole knows that success isn’t everything, but the lure of being in authority meant she can help more as long as she doesn’t lose her good will in the process. 

“Shut up, Montgomery. You don’t know that though many of the Slytherins are entitled pureblood trash, there are some of us who have worked hard to be standing right here,” Nicole says.

 

She blocks out the remaining things the bigoted Gryffindor had to say; Nicole hated the old rivalry thing, but Ethan really needs to shut up with his unnecessary comments.

 

//

 

“Any other questions?” Nicole finishes everything she had on the case.

“Not really.” Wynonna chomps on a chocolate frog’s leg. 

“Okay, so. How are we gonna do this? To be quite honest, I don’t even know why you’re supposed to be on this case,” Nicole says.

“Cool your pants, Haughtshot. I should be the one asking questions here,” Wynonna smirks. Nicole was about to shoot a counter-remark but Wynonna cuts her off.

“What’s the connection between the two victims?” Wynonna’s face becomes serious and it unsettles Nicole.

“Not much really…” Nicole pauses to think and looks at Wynonna, “wait. Wasn’t Mercedes Gardner friends with you and your sister? And Bobo Del Rey had an unhealthy obsession with Willa Earp.”

“Good job, Haught,” Wynonna eats the rest of her chocolate frog, “Nedley’s got me on this case because of my sisters.”

“Sisters?” 

“He’s too soft on Waverly, my baby sister. Merlin knows we’re all trying to protect that kid.” That, Nicole can agree on. 

“C’mon, Haught. We got a job to do. I’ve got the portkey ordered downstairs,” Wynonna says.

 

Nicole gathers up the pictures and files she got on the table before she follows after Wynonna. She’s not really sure how she’s gonna work with her girlfriend’s sister or how she’s even gonna break it to Wynonna that she’s together with Waverly. From the looks of it, Wynonna doesn’t want Waverly to know that she’s back here either.

 

//

 

Nicole lands safely in front of a worn down house in the middle of a forest. Wynonna loses her footing as she arrives. Nicole catches her by the arm before she faceplants into the mud. 

“Don’t drink and drive, kids,” Wynonna says as she composes herself. 

 

Nicole doesn’t indulge Wynonna with another remark. It’s already weird enough that Wynonna had taken Nicole to the local spirit medium she has never met before. The cold atmosphere and the lingering feeling of being watched set Nicole on edge. She’s always vigilant, but this place plays with her anxieties, making her fully alert.

“Let’s go. I already have my own ghosts to deal with besides the ones here,” Wynonna says.

 

They approach the house, walking side by side because Nicole doesn’t want to lag behind. Wynonna knocks on the door and a tall muscular woman welcomes, rather, glares at them for even existing. Nicole isn’t supposed to be intimidated but she almost chokes on her half swallowed spit. She has never met Valdez before and as much as she hated to admit it, Valdez is the true protector of this town by keeping the balance between the spirit world and the mortal world. Nicole thinks Valdez would be a great addition to their force though, with those guns of hers. 

“Earp, here to bring trouble?” Valdez glances at Nicole, “or the law, I see. Since when?”

“Since I needed dough for the donuts. Can you just let us in? They’re freaking me out,” Wynonna says.

 

Thankfully, Valdez lets them in and the cold eerie feeling dissipates like they entered a safe zone. The house is small and cozy, everything moving around with purpose: the ladle stirring in the pot, a needle patching up a shirt, threads weaving itself into a rug. A huge mirror is mounted on the center wall but it didn’t reflect anything but a darkness that also glimmers. Nicole guesses that it might be a portal to the otherworld or a window to it. 

“Don’t stare too long, new kid. It’ll suck your soul out from your eyes,” Valdez says. Nicole snaps from whatever drew her to watching the mirror in the first place.

“I’m Nicole Haught. One of Nedley’s aurors,” she offers out her hand. Valdez takes it for a firm handshake. The auror swears that she saw the snake tattoo move even though it must’ve just been Valdez’s muscles at work.

“Valdez.” she says before she turns back to Wynonna, “Earp, explain. I don’t recall owing anything more to your family.”

“Willa.”

“What about her?” Valdez takes a scoop of flobberworm mucus and dumps it into the pot.

“Did she, by any chance, see you? She was always your favourite Earp.” 

“It’s been ten years, Wynonna,” Valdez’s hardened exterior falters for only a second, “I would have told you if she was back.”

“No heartfelt reunion, then. Great,” Wynonna sighs. 

“You do know that some part of her will always be with you,” Valdez implies, eyeing Wynonna’s wand. 

“Don’t need to remind me. I got an iPhone for that. Tuesdays, remember to polish your wand and check who I stuck it in,” Wynonna says.

“How about any unusual supernatural activity recently?” Nicole asks abruptly. 

“More vengeful poltergeists. A few ghouls and trolls I had to knock back into the spirit world. Nothing out of my ordinary,” Valdez answers.

 

Something catches Nicole’s eye. Through the window, a face blurs by.

“I’m just going to step outside for a bit,” Nicole says. 

“Good talk. I advise that--”

 

Nicole doesn’t hear the rest of the sentence when she exits the house and gets shot at. She puts up a barrier at the last second, pushing back the ricocheting curse. The cold air moves around as the spirits scatter. Nicole searches for the suspect and sees a shadow running into the woods. She chases after it, forgetting about Wynonna.

“--you don’t get carried away,” Valdez finishes, “Well there she goes.”

“Dammit,” Wynonna yells, “Haught!”

 

Wynonna shouldn’t particularly care about this auror, but something in her gut tells her that she shouldn’t lose this one. 

“Nice to see you, V. Gotta go and do cardio.” She runs.

 

//

Nicole was catching up to the cloaked suspect when they shot an Incendio charm at a tree close to her. It bursts into flames, almost burning Nicole if she hadn’t put up a water barrier before her.

 

The suspect was so close, yet Nicole couldn’t just leave a burning tree in the middle of the forest. She covers the tree with blankets of water until the remaining fire was extinguished. The suspect had created a distance between them, but that doesn’t mean Nicole can’t catch up. 

 

They reach a huge clearing in the forest, the suspect still running and not losing any steam. Nicole eyes a rock that could knock the person out. With a clear shot and a flick of her wand, the rock shoots and strikes the side of the runner’s head. They lose their footing but they anchor themself with their left foot and was prepared to run again when Nicole casts a perfect Levicorpus that sends them upside down in the air. They twist their body to aim at Nicole.

“Stupefy!”

“Protego!” Nicole shouts, “Expelliarmus!”

 

The suspect times the perfect counter so it sends the spell straight back at Nicole. She sidesteps and misses it, but

“Nico--” it hits Wynonna square on the chest and sends her wand flying to the other side. 

“Wynonna, are you okay?” Nicole helps her up.

“Bobo?” Wynonna says, as she stands up. Nicole whips her head to see if it really was Bobo. His hood had fallen off his head, revealing his hideous hair and shiny forehead. 

“But he’s dead!” Nicole says.

 

Before Wynonna could answer, Nicole pulls her to avoid the Killing curse shot at her. Wynonna lands on top of Nicole.

“Didn’t take you for a Haught bottom,” Wynonna smirks. Nicole hears another curse coming on so she rolls away with Wynonna, and Nicole, on top this time. The curse hits the ground beside them.

“I’m a top most of the time,” Nicole says back, kicking herself in the head for that. What Wynonna doesn’t know yet… well, she doesn’t have to remember this in context of her sister.

 

Bobo drops on the ground when the jinx wears off. He hurriedly stands but Nicole casts a Herbivicus charm on the roots, which crawled all over Bobo’s feet. He continues to shoot hexes at them, but the two of them were able to deflect or evade it. Wynonna draws out a magical gun from her side, inscriptions starting to glow. 

“Really? You brought a gun to a wand fight?” Nicole says.

“He’s a revenant. And this is a magical gun. So no. This is a fight, only Peacemaker can bring to an end,” with that she pulls the trigger. 

 

The bullet hits Bobo between his eyes. A portal of fire emerges, flames leaking out to pull Bobo from this world. 

“Great,” Nicole smiles wryly as she puts her wand back in her pocket. 

“You mean, thank you? And you’re welcome?” Wynonna gives her a look. 

“You sent the only lead we have back to hell.”

“Yeah, and also I’m not dragging his ass around this forest, so, uh, yeah, you’re welcome.”

“What do you mean?” Nicole furrows her eyebrows.

“You can’t apparate in and out of this forest. Brooms are no go. Portkeys only work at Valdez’s place,” Wynonna explains.

“Awesome. Great! Super great.”

“Lucky for you, I snagged this,” Wynonna shows a charm that Nicole saw back at Valdez’s, “with an item from Val, we can slowly make our way back.”

 

Nicole sighs and gestures for Wynonna to lead the way. 

 

//

All Nicole wanted after being snatched of her case, losing the only possible lead in her said lost case, walking for hours in the woods with her girlfriend’s sister, and also having a long,  _ long _ , talk with Wynonna, was that she could get some peace and quiet back at home with a nice cup of warm tea and cuddles. She apparated as soon as Wynonna called it a day, but what she didn’t expect was that Wynonna had come along with her.

“Wynonna, what in the world-- You could have splinched yourself! Are you okay?” Nicole says.

“Lost a patch of my pants, but so far my hair’s still fine,” Wynonna smiles.

“Why are you here? Don’t you have a hotel or somewhere else to stay?”

“I was hoping we could solve the case as soon as possible! Go hard at it and then I pull outta here quick.”

“Wynonna…” 

“Plus I don’t think my sister won’t let me stay at her place anyway,” Wynonna pouts. 

 

Nicole swears that the Earps are gonna kill her someday. It must be in their genes. She should say at this point that this was also Waverly’s place. Maybe it was easier to explain later to Waverly that her sister was back.

 

In fact, it was not.

 

//

 

After Wynonna had convinced, more like threatened, Nicole to open the door, Wynonna doesn’t pay no mind to the surroundings and the glaring cat. She heads for the couch. She makes herself comfortable, hugging the cushions. She doesn’t wonder why it feels so familiar to be here, something like a home, until her eye catches a frame of herself and her family.

“What the fu--”

 

Wynonna jumps up, snatches the picture, and looks at it closely. It was when they were all kids, still innocent. 

“Haught, will you fucking explain this?” 

 

Wynonna stomps her way to the kitchen as Nicole checks the fridge while petting the cat. Nicole looks up and swallows. This is going to shit real fast from here on.

“Have you been spying on me?” Wynonna demanded after no reply from Nicole.

“Wynonna, I can explain--”

 

The answer just entered the building. Waverly Earp, still in her work robes and her hair tied up in a neat bun, steps into the kitchen to greet Nicole and their furry cat.

“Hey there, Captain Fluff-- Wynonna?”

Wynonna turns around, mimicking the same wide-eyed, surprised expression Waverly has.

“Waverly?” Wynonna says before she turns back to Nicole, “What the fuck, Haught! Did you rat me out to my sister? I told you not to…” Wynonna doesn’t finish when she realizes that Waverly’s gonna want to hear all the stupid excuses she was going to make up for hiding from her. 

 

“Nicole.” The command in Waverly’s voice sends shivers down Nicole’s body. She doesn’t get the chance to explain anything to Wynonna when Waverly has her own set of questions.

“I don’t know why you brought my sister here, but--”

“She was the one who let herself in!” Nicole finds her voice again.

“Let me finish,” Waverly says.

“Wait a minute. Are you two roommates?” Wynonna interrupts. 

“Uhhh,” Nicole’s not sure how to respond with the two Earps, grilling her with questions. She looks at Waverly.

“We moved in together,” Waverly snaps.

“So, yeah, roommates,” Wynonna points out like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“She’s my… girlfriend.”

 

Wynonna blinks excessively like she’s been taken aback. Nicole feels proud for Waverly, saying it as it is, but as she was about to take Waverly’s hand and smile at her, Waverly’s temper starts to rise again.

“You could’ve called,” Waverly pokes her by the shoulder, “texted, owled or used a Patronus! Nicole, it’s 2017!”

 

Nicole’s mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water, gutted and skewered, ready to be roasted. 

“I thought we were friends, Haught. We had an H to H during that long walk in the forest; we were on a first name basis! You’d think dating my sister would be pertinent information,” Wynonna butts in.

“Can we, like, sit,” Nicole suggests but a double glare from the Earp sisters meant a certain painful death. “...okay, no sitting.”

“Okay, Waves, I’m gonna be out of here as soon as I can and get out of you and your, uh, girlfriend’s normal domestic life,” Wynonna redirects her attention to Waverly.

 

Waverly’s expression softens and the fight leaves her body. It must be the exhaustion from today’s work or all the emotions she’d bottled up for the last few years she hadn’t seen her sister. 

“Come here,” Waverly pulls her sister for a hug, “I missed you. It’s Willa’s case, isn’t it?”

“How do you know?” Wynonna pulls back.

“Nicole gave me her diary to decipher.”

 

Wynonna glares at Nicole, but before she could threaten her, Waverly hugs Wynonna tighter.

“Don’t. I help her; she helps me,” Waverly whispers. 

 

Waverly lets Wynonna go before pushing her towards the couch.

“Go, I’ll just have a quick talk with Nicole. I’ll tell you everything if you explain everything. Deal?” Waverly says.

“Deal.”

 

Wynonna crashes on the couch and turns the tv on. The cat follows after her and watches Wynonna.

“Sooooo…” Waverly says as she pulls at Nicole’s robes.

“Sooooo…” Nicole mimics, her dimples showing.

 

Waverly pulls her down, maybe for a kiss, but Waverly denies Nicole of that, only leaving hot whispers in her ear.

“So are you going to tell me why you never bothered to warn me beforehand?”

Nicole swallows, “I, uh, um.”

 

She gets distracted by Waverly’s fingers tracing her jawline and the other hand playing with her hair. Nicole loses her power to form words. 

“That’s unfair,” Nicole finally says. 

“Unfair is you not telling me about Wynonna and then bringing her here.”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole rests her forehead against Waverly’s, “I should have told you.”

 

She takes a breath as she closes her eyes to really feel Waverly’s touch against her skin. 

“You know how much I’ve wanted a case and I lost it to your sister whom you haven’t talked to even before we dated. I wasn’t sure if it was my place to tell her about us. And she,” Nicole pauses to lick her lips, “didn’t want you to know she was here. I’m sorry. I messed up. I should have told you at least.” 

“It’s just,” Waverly sighs, “it’s okay. The whole thing was messy anyways. Warn me next time, okay?” 

 

Waverly presses her lips against Nicole’s and Nicole melts into Waverly’s touch. The sigh that leaves her lips lets Waverly’s tongue slip in, against hers. Nicole pulls Waverly closer to her, hands roaming Waverly's hips and the small of her back. It was Waverly who pulls back first, breathless, and with Nicole still chasing after her lips. 

“I should go change,” Waverly says.

 

She kisses Nicole first before she disappears into another room. It leaves Nicole, smiling. She grabs two bottles of beer from the fridge before closing it. She tries to find a bottle opener in the drawer, but someone else beats her to popping open the bottle caps.

“You know I like the sound of a bottle opener,” Nicole says, turning around to see Waverly in her sweatshirt, her hair in beautiful waves.

“It’s gonna take you forever to find it, baby,” Waverly smiles sweetly.

“Only because you change lightning speed,” Nicole mumbles.

 

Nicole takes the two bottles to give to Waverly when she pulls Nicole by her robes and kisses her full on the mouth. Cold, moist glass against her cheek jolts her away from kissing Nicole. 

“Asshole,” Waverly says. Nicole only grins.

“Here, for you and Wynonna. The whiskey’s up on that cupboard; tell me when you need help.”

“Smartass. I’m a witch. I can handle myself.”

“Yeah, like that one time--” Waverly kisses her again before she can continue to say anymore, her ears starting to burn red. 

“If you don’t stop, I’m gonna kiss you again,” the words tumble out before Waverly realizes that she walked into that trap. She doesn’t really regret it.

“--you were drunk and you--” Nicole continues, smirking.

“Smartass.”

 

Everytime Nicole lets slip another word, Waverly stops her with her lips. They’re giggling and Nicole tries not to drop the bottles in her hands.

“I know this is your place, but please don’t do it on the counter,” Wynonna calls out.

 

Finally, the two separate. Nicole hands the beer to Waverly. She whispers good luck and thinks on what to make for dinner. 

 

//

 

A pink jelly bean launches into the air. Wynonna tries to catch it with her mouth, but she miscalculates so it hits her right in the nose instead before it rolls down, dropping onto the floor.

“I hope that was salmon flavour,” Wynonna mutters, grabbing another bean from the box. 

Nicole groans, getting tired of watching Wynonna play with her food and act like this is not a workplace. Ethan continues to be amused by their lack of progress as he logs in a few files into the database. Nicole tries to look over the information for the nth time, hoping that there might be something new that might pop up.

“Don’t look too hard. You might set the paper on fire. Because you’re--” Wynonna snorts instead of finishing her sentence. 

“Would be good if you  _ actually _ helped me out,” Nicole glares.

 

She gives up reviewing the files. She probably has memorized it by heart now. The Imperius curse was no go. A potion? No traces of Amortentia were found. It’s annoying Nicole that the only thing that could help her right now is throwing jelly beans in the air and not providing  _ actual _ information.

“You know what,” Nicole starts, “why don’t you just tell me stuff about Willa?”

“Whoa there, Weasley wannabe. I don’t  _ just _ spill my deepest darkest secrets to anyone,” Wynonna winks.

“Wynonna…”

“Fine, fine. Just. It’s been years, you know?” Wynonna’s voice somehow shrinks.

“I’m sorry.”

 

It was stupid to ask these things right now. Opening up what should be left buried is difficult, but she had to know if there were any connections between then and now.

“You don’t have to tell me everything,” Nicole says.

“Nope, it’s fine,” Wynonna takes a deep breath to compose herself, “Long story short. Willa was into the dark arts. Someone had to put her down. That someone was me.”

Nicole nodded slowly, “But couldn’t you have hexed her instead?”

“You’re going to have to buy me a drink later, Haught,” Wynonna presses her fingers against her eyes then the bridge of her nose, “That night, it was either me or her. She aimed Peacemaker at me as the darkness she summoned tried to possess her body. Even if I hexed her, the darkness would have taken her anyway.”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole repeats.

“Sometimes I just wish that it could’ve been anyone else. Like someone I hated. It would have been easier.”

 

Nicole wishes that she could understand the sentiment. Muggle cops, she read, took lives if necessary. Aurors were only limited to hexes and curses, but during the The Dark Lord’s times, there seemed no option but to kill or be killed.

 

Nicole doesn’t say anything back. She doesn’t know what to say.

“You know, doing that to someone you love,” Wynonna swallows, her eyes glassy with unshed tears, “it breaks you and takes a part of you with it.”

 

A long silence between the two passes, neither of them making a move. The sound of the keyboard hangs in the air as Ethan types. Wynonna wipes her tears quickly and takes in a shaky breath.

“Well, that wasn’t much help,” Wynonna says.

“Wait,” Nicole says. She eyes the files dated at the end of the 20th century.

“What?”

 

A vessel for the darkness, a piece of someone broken off and taken away. Those sound so familiar. Nicole stands and takes the files from Ethan without permission. He complains but she ignores him as she skims through the papers.

“You know I’ve read somewhere before that the Dark Lord was trying to achieve immortality through the dark arts,” Nicole begins.

“I’m flattered, but Lord Voldyfarts isn’t my style.”

“No, no, Wynonna, look,” Nicole hands a newspaper clipping to Wynonna, “the first time that Gringotts was ever robbed.”

“Hey! This was so awesome. Totally the reason why I work with dragons.”

“Not the point, but true. Anyway, it was written that Harry Potter was trying to find horcruxes, not to mention, that he himself was an accidental horcrux.” 

“You can’t be saying-- I can’t--how? I may be a bitch but at least I don’t fuck with the dark arts.”

“But your sister did. She might have had the right ingredients, but you cast the curse. It was your soul broken and put into another object.”

“Smart and Haught. I see why my sister’s so into you,” Wynonna smirks while Nicole gives her a serious look before a grin slips through.

“Okay, but how does this connect to the victims…?” Wynonna’s eyes widens as she realizes, “possession. That’s how they were forced to kill themselves.”

“Right!” Nicole says like Wynonna’s won a game show.

“That time when Tom Riddle’s…” 

Wynonna doesn’t finish her sentence when both of them realize what the horcrux was. 

“Waverly!” they say at the same time.

 

Wynonna and Nicole hurries out of the room to apparate and hopefully, make it in time before anything else happens.

 

//

 

On days off, usually, Waverly doesn’t stay inside to decipher inscriptions for Nicole even though they were fascinating, but in this case, it was related to her family so it was rather a priority to solve this quickly. It took her several days to figure out pages of black inscriptions in Willa’s diary. Some of them seem old like the previous entries written by her sister, but the last bit seems freshly-written in ink.

 

Waverly finally figures out which language it is from. Muttering the same phrase repeatedly, she looked up what it might mean in her books. Once she finds it, she clicks her tongue. She made a mistake.

“You’d think after all these years as a runes and enchantment analyst, I would know the first rule to translating possibly dangerous inscriptions. Never repeat it out loud,” Waverly talks to herself.

 

The diary comes into life. The pages flip rapidly in front of Waverly. Waverly jumps back, a wand in hand. The diary stops at a blank page, ink appearing slowly. Words slowly form like they were being written by an invisible hand.

 

_ Hello, Waverly. Missed me? _

 

“I would be lying if I said I did,” Waverly replies.

 

The diary’s pages flip rapidly again. Waverly feels her soul being ripped apart from her in a form of a massive headache. She screams in pain, dropping to her knees. 

“This. is why. you’re not. my favourite. sister,” Waverly hisses.

 

She passes out on the floor before she could see the reply on the diary.

 

_ You’re not mine either. _

 

//

 

“Dammit, Nicole! Faster!” Wynonna complains.

 

Nicole successfully finishes up unlocking all the locks they have. Without even a thank-you, Wynonna pushes Nicole aside to bang the door open.

“Waverly!” Wynonna yells.

“ _ Avada kedavra! _ ” Waverly’s voice commands. 

 

Before Wynonna realizes what’s happened, a tall figure stands right in front of her, being shielded from the Killing Curse. Wynonna freezes, watching the tragedy to unfold. But Nicole stays standing, her arms still protecting Wynonna. A few green sparks cackles before it disappears to the ground. 

“Not my girlfriend, you bitch,” Waverly says through gritted teeth. 

 

She drops her wand and kicks it hard enough to roll under the couch. As the two souls struggle within one body, Waverly knocks over the glass on the table. It shatters into pieces, a puddle of water left in its wake. Waverly picks up a piece and holds it against her throat.

“Don’t make any more moves or this stubborn little girl dies,” Willa, using Waverly’s voice, says.

  
  


The two don’t take any more steps further, but their wands were still drawn.

“You wouldn’t. She’s also your sister,” Wynonna says. 

“Rich, coming from you.” 

 

Guilt flashes briefly in Wynonna’s eyes before her face looks serious again. Waverly’s in danger. That’s what she needs to focus on. 

“Drop your weapons. And yes, that also means Peacemaker, Wynonna,” Willa commands. 

 

Nicole drops her wand and Wynonna does the same thing with hers and Peacemaker. Willa tilts her head to make them kick their weapons away from them. They both comply, understanding the gesture. While holding the glass shard against her throat, Willa slowly lowers herself to pick up Peacemaker. She desperately wants to slide her fingers against it, but that would mean dropping the only leverage she had left. 

 

Since Willa was distracted with Peacemaker, Wynonna makes eye contact with Nicole. The auror glances to her wand, rolling slowly towards her on the floor. Wynonna nods at her before she returns her attention to Willa. 

“So beautiful, even though you’re in such terrible care,” Willa tells the gun. 

“Thanks. Sometimes I try,” Wynonna jokes. Willa glares at her but it doesn’t affect her. 

“Wynonna, did you know you didn’t have to take this burden upon yourself? You could have been free? That’s what I have been trying years ago. But you had to go and kill me.”

“You made a deal with the devil, sis. That’s no way to live freely.”

 

Wynonna eyes the wand on the floor, several more inches from Nicole, before she quickly gets back to her conversation with her sister. 

“I’m so close though. I can taste freedom like Waverly has had her normal, carefree life.”

“You don’t know what she’s been through,” Nicole snaps. The wand stops moving.

“Then why only now?” Wynonna redirects the attention to herself. Nicole regains her focus on retrieving her wand. 

“Bobo was smart. He learned that your horcrux would manifest as my soul, since luck locked your soul in my precious diary. The only problem was a way out, a summoning. He got the Gardner girl to work for him. Took many years and now I’m here, looking for a host, and Waverly’s perfect. An Earp for an Earp.”

“But you killed Bobo? Why? Wouldn’t it be perfect that you and him as one, bonded forever and all that crap?” Wynonna asks.

“That’s why I said Bobo  _ was _ smart. You’d think he was smart enough to realize that he can’t handle Peacemaker but I wanted to. He wouldn’t let go. So I had to kill him. Mercedes was good but the bitch had to kill herself before I got to her.”

 

The wand is a few inches away and could easily be back in Nicole’s hand, but she didn’t want to risk being seen doing it. She takes a step forward, her robe hiding her wand.

“I said no more steps!” Willa yells. 

 

The shard presses against Waverly’s skin and also the Peacemaker is pointed at Nicole. Nicole takes a sharp breath. The timing needs to be right. One wrong move, it’s either her life or Waverly’s. 

“Play time’s over,” Willa says.

“Oh, it’s just getting started.” Wynonna extends her arm, silently casting a body binding curse.

 

Willa whines, willing herself to pull the trigger, but she won’t move. Bought time gave Nicole the chance to call her wand back into her hand. With great precision, she whisks away the glass shard with a flick of her wand. Even though Wynonna’s concentrating so hard, the curse falls apart, enabling Willa to move. Wynonna summons her wand just in time before she hears the gunshot.

“Reducto!” the bullet explodes into shiny dust.

“What? That’s impossible! Your wand was over here!” Willa snarls.

“Welcome to a new age of witches, sis.”

 

Nicole doesn’t waver even though death had almost put a hole in her. She runs towards Willa. Willa clicks the next bullet into place, but Wynonna uses Accio to sway the direction of the gun. The bullet grazes the sleeve of Wynonna’s robe and hits the wall behind her. Nicole finally reaches Willa and tackles her to the floor. Nicole pins down Willa’s hands and the gun flies back to Wynonna. 

“Waverly, baby, if you’re still in there, please let us help you,” Nicole pleads. 

“You better say your goodbyes,” Willa says, sporting an evil grin as if she’s won. 

“I bet she has it on her, like always,” Wynonna suggests as she approaches the two. 

“Don’t you dare touch me!” Willa protests.

“I’m pretty sure, Nicole’s got everything covered,” Wynonna says for her. 

 

Nicole casts a binding spell before she searches for the missing diary. She finds it behind her, tucked in Waverly’s pants. Nicole pulls it out to give to Wynonna. 

“I dare you to kill me again, Wynonna. You wouldn’t do it. I’m your sister.”

“Technically, I’m killing me so… yeah, I would.”

 

The insignia on Peacemaker glows blue before Wynonna pulls the trigger to end her own horcrux. Willa screams as she is forced back out of Waverly’s body. The impact of destroying her own soul is too much that Wynonna falls backward, landing a heavy thud on the floor. 

“Waverly?” Nicole whispers as Waverly comes to her senses.

“Hey…”

 

Nicole touches Waverly’s cheeks gently and also tries not to let her tears fall. A hand comes up against her cheek to tell her that it’s her Waverly again. Nicole melts into her touch.

“Next time, remind me to not translate out loud?” Waverly tries to joke. 

 

Nicole’s laugh comes out shaky. Waverly’s thumb catches a tear before it rolls all the way down her cheek.

“I almost killed you, Nicole,” Waverly says, her voice small.

“You didn’t. It was Willa.”

“Still. I’m sorry. I wasn’t strong enough.”

“No.  _ You _ are the strongest person I know,” Nicole assures her, wiping the tears as they came. 

 

Nicole presses her lips against Waverly’s, their hands trying to hold each other close to them and reminding each other that they will live another day. Waverly catches her breath and Nicole is chasing for another kiss when Waverly remembers her concerns about her sister. 

“Wynonna!”

“I’m still here!” Wynonna groans.

 

Nicole untangles herself from Waverly and sits beside her as Waverly tries to sit up. The other Earp had crawled up against the wall for support, her expression telling that the pain hasn’t really subsided.

“Well, that hurt like a bitch,” Wynonna says.

“Because you--”

“Nicole.” Waverly shuts her up. 

“Sorry.”

 

Waverly moves up against Nicole so she can sit and lean back onto her. Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly. 

 

All three of them doesn’t say a word, taking in that it was all over, the sisters probably mourning Willa all over again. 

“I guess, this time, it’s definitely over,” Waverly comments.

“Yup,” Wynonna agrees.

“So what now? Are you going away again?” Waverly asks. 

“I told you. I would go as quickly as possible,” Wynonna answers. 

 

Waverly deflates over this answer that Nicole feels her body sigh and rubs her arms to soothe her. 

“You can always stay. Waverly and I wouldn’t mind it,” Nicole offers.

“And what? While you and my baby sister  _ do all that _ ? No thanks, Haught. I might as well get my own place.”

“So you’re staying?” Waverly’s eyes light up.

“I think the correct term is visiting.” 

 

Wynonna smiles for the first time in a while. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how to make them sound like they're from the HP au but meep morp zorp. That little bit about casting spells without wands... It's not exactly canon, but I've believed that magic is always with the individual and wands are used for guidance and precision. Imagine if technology can evolve so fast, then so can the wizarding world... hopefully.


End file.
